John James
History John Rose is the 4th son of Mary and Arnold Rose. He is 10 years old and very smart for his age.He got moved from the 6th Grade to the 11th.He has Water,Earth,Air,Light,Fire,Metal,Sound,Ice, and Poison. On his 12th birthday he got a blue chopper bike that can ride on water and a chao. He also can't age any more because he fell in a fountain of youth.Looking for his long lost brother John got possessed by Brook the Hedgehog.After he got saved John had developed telekinesis abilities witch he went to Silver to learn how to control his new abilities.He eventually found his brother and started to go to Emerald High.He met many freinds Darrius the Fox,Alex the Hedgehog,Ethan the Echidna,Cody the Hedgehog,Adam the Hedgehog,Tommy Rose(his nephew),and Kano the Raccoon. John became a ninja and made some weapons made of energy. He made The Golden Chucks,Tele Scythe,Aqua Staff,Star Hammer,Tsunami Katana,and Twin Tsunami Dragon Blades. His strongest moves are Ultra John Cannon,Sol Chaos Surge, and John Clone Combo.The name of his extreme gear is Hydro Star.He entered the tournament of the ninjas,won it, and earned the title number 1 rookie ninja. When he got home everyone was almost dead he healed most of them but Troy and Arnold died. after that he trained with the legendary ninja Ryu. He came home and brought Troy and Arnold back to life with a seal.He then got kidnapped by Project D.E.S.T.R.O.Y an android created by Gerald Robotnik.He got saved only to find his evil counterpart Cain the Hedgehog.John defeated and sealed him. He a prince of the Rose Kingdom but dosen't like to talk about it.He is talented with music he can sing and play any instrument. As a child he was picked on for no reason. He met Kelly Masters who confronted him and John soon had a crush on her.They began dating an became a couple. The two broke up because Kelly cheated on him. John then met Tori Parks they became a item. Abilities John has all Elemental Abilities. He also Telekinesis but doesn't know it. He is a skilled fighter. He made a element called Cage by mixing all the elements together. He mixed Cage with his fighting style to make a fighting style called Cage's Wrath. Apearance John is a Aqua Blue Hedgehog with Red at the end of his quills.He is always wearing something different.Later: He lost a be and had to get a hair cut.He soon liked and kept the hairstyle. Personality John is Really Nice but can also be agressive. He is kind and careing and much like his sister Amy Rose. Theme Songs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nl4opbNt8_E http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILtDs0MmRHE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icJ67ABPbRs''' ''' Battle Quotes *sigh* "lets do this" "this will only take a few minutes" "do you want to get beaten" Rival Battle Quotes @ Cain "how many times to we have to battle* @ Arnold"no dad no" @ Troy "who needs training needs training now Troy" @ James" do you really wan to be trained by me?" Gallery Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Specialist